Show Me Love
by Riva van Dyk
Summary: Haruka Tenoh has almost everything in life friends, talent, and popularity but when Michiru Kaioh transfers to her school, she shows Haruka something she didn't have ... June 05 UPDATE!
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok ok, so I know I'm like one of the last people on Earth who should be starting another story, but I just couldn't resist!!! Sorta stretched out time when Michiru is trying to get Haruka into being a senshi blah blah, everyone *should* know the story by now.   
  
So, yet again I'm using a song as ... this time it's t.a.t.u.'s _Show Me Love_. No, I don't own it, and of course I don't own Haruka or Michiru!  
  
This story is dedicated to Alexis; for the time when we were both listening to the same music on opposite sides of the continent, and - more importantly - for showing me love.  
  
~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
Tenoh wins the race!! An announcer shouted over the screaming fans that filled the race track. A wild blur of colors passed the finish line as a man waved a large black and white checkered flag, each car slowly coming into focus as they slowed down. A tall blonde jumped out of the first car - a red F1 racer - and thrusted a fist into the air before a large group of people came running over showering the racer with cheers and warm words of congratulations.   
  
Ladies and gentlemen, Haruka Tenoh, Japan's youngest champion!! There was another frenzy of applause as the blonde was awarded with her trophy and - rather large - cheque. Her face was plastered across the large screens that towered over the racetrack, sharing her current stats with the world. She grinned and held her trophy high above her head as photographers went insane flashing their cameras every few seconds ...  
  
  
The teachers voice cracked like a whip across the classroom, causing Haruka to jump up making her blazer marked with the school crest fall to the ground. That's the third time this week you've fallen asleep in class!  
  
Sorry sir, it's just ... modern history isn't the most interesting subject in school. The blonde mumbled as she picked her jacket up off the floor.  
  
I don't know how other teachers think of your current status in today's sporting events, but you can leave your arrogant attitude at the door. Your education is important, and there are certain things that can be done to keep you from racing.   
  
Yes sir. She replied monotonously. Whatever!' Was what she was really thinking, and kept herself awake by staring out the window into the warm blue skies until the bell finally rang. Throwing her books into her bag she - like the rest of the students - rushed out of class glad that Modern History was over.  
  
Hey Haruka! Haruka stopped and looked behind her to see who shouted out for her, spotting one of her best friends Ryu coming through the crowd. Hey Ryu! What's going on today? She asked, as he finally caught up with her.  
  
Well, apparently there's a new girl transferring here from some private school out in the suburbs.   
  
And how does this affect me?   
  
From what I hear she's really talented in the arts, but more importantly, cuuute! Haruka chuckled with her friend as he said this, as Ryu had been girlfriend-less for the entire school year so far.   
  
Well, I'll be sure to advise her to steer clear from you. Ryu punched the blonde in the shoulder for this, and proceeded to bombard her with questions about her latest race. They both headed into mathematics class, where thoughts of the new girl were left far behind in the crowded hallways, but would be brought back sooner than Ryu and Haruka expected. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hehe, oops? Sorry again (I know I'm always saying that) for being so slow, but I was studying for my SAT tests!! Sheesh, sue me why don't you. WAIT DON'T! I HAVE NO MONEY!   
  
Why do I always use the name Ryu? *shrugs* Prolly cause I'm not feeling very creative _ Anyhoo ... on with the story ...  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The teacher barked, causing her and Ryu to spring into perfect postures in their desks, both of them quickly concealing the magazine they were reading.  
  
Yes sir? Haruka replied innocently. The teacher - an american named Mr. Anderson - gave her a stern look before returning to his lesson, when a soft knock came at the door. He walked over and opened the door engaging in a quick conversation. Haruka and Ryu took this opportunity to resume more tolerable activities, and flipped through the pages of the latest issue of _F1 Racing_.   
  
Is this desk taken? A soft melodic voice came from above. Haruka turned her head and noticed a pair of sleek, slender legs embraced in the plaid skirt of the school uniform. Raising her head slowly she took note of the small waist, and dainty fingers clutching texts and notebooks. Upon seeing the person's face, the blonde dropped the magazine she had in her hands and nearly fell out of her desk in awe. Soft aqua tresses surrounded her silky, fair-toned face. Matching aqua orbs, and the most luscious lips she had ever seen. If she had thought she was the only person who noticed such infinite beauty, she was far from wrong. Nearly everyone - well, the boys at least - stopped to look at the girl, completely dumbstruck with shock. She spoke again, her lips breaking into a mischievous grin.   
  
N ... no ... Haruka managed to stutter out, leaning back into her chair to let the girl take a seat behind her. The girl smiled again and sat down, as Mr. Anderson once again resumed his lesson.   
  
I'm Michiru Kaioh. She whispered into the blonde's ear. And I know who you are ... the infamous Haruka Tenoh. I've watched a few of your races before, you're a great driver.   
  
The blonde's jaw nearly dropped in shock as she turned her head to Ryu, who was looking just as idiotic as she did. Mouthing the words _she knows me!_ to Ryu she whispered back to Michiru, Wow, if I didn't know better I'd think that I'd have a stalker.   
  
I know more than you think you know. She replied in a cryptic sort of voice.   
  
Haruka was a little surprised at this response. What's that supposed to mean? Suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of class, and before she could get an answer from her she had packed up her things and left. That's weird ... she seems awfully familiar ...   
  
You say something? Ryu asked, as he slung his book bag over his shoulder. Haruka shook her head and followed his lead out of the class. She didn't have any more classes with the girl named Michiru, but her mysterious response remained in her mind all throughout the afternoon.   
  
_~I know more than you think you know.~  
  
_I'm sure that I've known her from before ... and the way she's drawing to my senses ... but ... who could forget a face like that? ... and she did mention something about knowing more about me than I knew ... what in the world was she getting at!? Argh! More and more thoughts flashed through her mind, and the more she thought about it, the more frustrated she became. She shook her head imagining she was removing the thoughts about Michiru, and that seemed to suffice until she was walking through the parking lot at the end of school.   
  
The blonde turned to see who was calling her, when she saw that it was the one person she was trying to keep off her mind. Have another race today?  
  
Yeah ... it doesn't start until 6pm, but I figure I might as well get a few practice runs in. Haruka replied. _~Why am I telling her this? It's not like she cares!~ _ She thought to herself secretly.  
  
You must like traveling as fast and free as the wind. Michiru said, the same mischievous grin spreading on her face.  
  
Haruka caught herself from making a ridiculous-sounding reply. Whatever ... look I gotta jet, I'm meeting some friend's for bite, but I guess I'll see you around school.  
  
It's so carefree, I wish that everyone's lives could be lived with freedom like the wind.   
  
Riiight ... The blonde mumbled, getting into her car and leaving the aqua-haired girl in the parking lot. She took one last glance of her as she turned the corner, and shuddered as she wondered how she knew she loved traveling as fast as the wind blows.  
  
  
Michiru smiled and pulled out her cellphone, pressing the memory function button and awaited the answer. Setsuna, I've located Sailor Uranus. There was a brief pause before she continued. Yes I'm positive it's her. She closed her phone and put it back into her bag. Reassuring herself, she whispered silently into the wind, I know it's her. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You really think that I created all this? And then would come back to write these stories? Come on ...  
  
A/N: Ok, I know I'm beginning to get predictable ... but SO SORRY for the delay! I know it's been like 5 months since I last updated, it's just that there were so many things going on at once ... a girl has only 24 hours in a day! And yes, I know there was the Holiday break, but I was on a ski trip! Besides, now that I'm on a round of exams, I need something to do to keep me awake while I *should* be studying ...  
  
Special thanks to deathsoul-shinigami, monique, viximon, Nadai, AnOnim.s. (hehehe, cute name!), Haruka-Michiru, Wolfblaze, ShortStuff, Blid3dByLov3, skyking, Anime Writer, and momo for reviewing! Much appreciated!  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
As Haruka entered the racer's room, several others congratulated her and slapped her back, reliving the race that took place only minutes ago. She was still holding her trophy and helmet, but quickly placed them down on the benches and opened her locker up.   
  
  
_Tamashi takes the lead ... this is the first time since the start of his career we've seen Tenoh not in a winning position!  
  
  
_It was true, she had given the other racers time to pull ahead of her - it made the joy of winning feel much better once she had gone from last to first.  
  
  
_Tamashi still in the lead ... Tenoh is making her way--ooh! Look at that pass, that was a dodgey move, not sure anyone could've pulled that off! Tenoh is coming up quickly, how will the other racers keep him off?  
  
  
_She closed her eyes and leaned back on her locker, taking a deep breath to calm her senses.  
  
  
_And Tenoh and Tamashi are neck and neck. Tamashi tries to shake Tenoh, not a smart move! Tenoh takes the lead ... and is showing no mercy! He's leaving all the racers in the smoke! TENOH WINS AGAIN!  
  
  
_SOMEONE HELP! Haruka's eyes shot open as a scream penetrated through the air, and she quickly jumped to her feet to find the source. She quickly ran outside into the deserted garages - how did everyone leave so fast? Looking around, she caught sound of a whimper from behind a half-closed door. The blonde called out, before entering only to find a young boy cradled up against the wall. Thick pearls of sweat rolled down his face as he clutched his chest tightly, each breath drawn with difficulty. Are you ok!? Haruka asked kneeling down by the child. Can you hear me?  
  
  
Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and Haruka felt herself being thrown backwards from the force. Hitting the cold cement with a hard thud, she blinked a few times trying to regain her focus, multiple dark spots still hovering in her vision. After forcing her eyes to work properly, she partially wished that she was still blinded; replaced where the child was once resting was a massive creature, something she had never seen before. Holding in still air in front of it was a beautiful crystal, filling the room with a warming glow.   
  
  
Ripping herself back into her senses, she slowly backed away from the monster, every possible scenario of death flashing through her mind. A sharp blur of red colors flashed by and snatched the crystal, but before she could see who it was the monster lunged at her and pinned her against the wall, holding her several feet above the floor. She thrashed and gasped for the air her lungs desperately needed, though her actions were futile against the creature that was at least triple her size. There was another flash of colors - this time aqua - before Haruka slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
Good morning Tokyo! Today's temperature, a mild 10° right now but we'll be warming up as the sun rises to a beautiful 28°! Don't touch that dial, cause we've got your favourite hits coming your way ...  
  
  
Haruka groaned and pulled the covers higher over her head. Thinking back on what happened the day before, she suddenly shot up from her bed and looked around. How the hell did I get back here?! She thought outloud, looking down at her clothing - teeshirt and boxers. Her neck felt very sore, and she quickly jumped up out of bed and into the bathroom to investigate. There were a few purple bruises, those could be covered with concealer. What happened yesterday? And who brought her back to her apartment?! Another thought dawned on her, and she quickly ran to her front door where her car keys were sitting on the desk.   
  
  
  
Haruka you look awful today! Had a rough night? Ryu bounced in and swung her locker door open completely, leaning against it as he chatted with his friend.   
  
  
You could say that ... The blonde groaned from stiffness as she leaned over to reach her bag.   
  
  
Ryu ignored her actions and continued with his latest gossip news. (A/N: haha, I make him sound like such a girl) Well, I've heard that you've been chatting it up with Miss Kaioh after school. Already getting into the game are we?   
  
  
I think I've met her before ...  
  
  
Like when you were young?  
  
  
I don't know ... there's something about her that's really familiar ...  
  
  
Right, I think it's safe to say that you've been dreaming just a little too much in Modern History. Well, I'd love to stick around and chat, but I have to head over to basketball practice ... see you after school!  
  
  
Haruka shook her head and continued to gather her things up when she was suddenly aware of someone standing behind her. Oh ... hi Michiru.  
  
  
Haruka, there's something I need to tell you.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Whoohoo! Another update! Wow, its amazing how much studying I could do if I actually felt compelled to do so ...  
  
Anyway, sorry for this -- to be honest, I just don't really feel it in me to continue on with these fics *ducks from tomatoes* BUT I WILL FINISH THIS ONE! And all those other uncompleted ones ... I hate to have something started and not finish it ... but we'll just see how long it takes ...  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Skyking: The chapters are awfully short ne? I write them, and think gosh i've been at this for a while' ... and after I post them, I'm like wow, i waste a lot of time'  
  
Alex-chan: I'm glad that its interesting at least ~_^  
  
Danim: Coming along? Really? You prolly won't think so after this ...  
  
G: Its continuing!!  
  
Nadia: Sorry for spelling your name wrong in the previous chapter ... but thanks! I always thought that I was being really corny, but if someone likes them, then I guess I did my job! ^_^  
  
13th Knight: Honestly, thanks for the review, I prolly would've completely forgotten to update if it wasn't for that little reminder :D  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
~*~  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Haruka, there's something I need to tell you. Michiru calmly stated. There was an awkward sense of déjà vu that flashed through the blonde girl, but she easily maintained her composure and looked at the girl as if there was nothing special to say. I don't really know how to say this other than directly ... but I think Ryu is trying to prove a point here. The confused expression on Haruka's face was corrected as Michiru reached behind her back and pulled a piece of paper stuck to her back that read _We Are The Champions!_.   
  
  
The blonde blushed slightly in embarrassment before crumpling the sheet and tossed it into the garbage. Thanks. I would've never known.   
  
  
Now now, we wouldn't want the whole world to think that you're _that_ arrogant and bigheaded? Michiru replied coyly.  
  
  
Haruka gave her skeptical look, How would you know what I'm like? You've only known me for barely 2 days. No no no, wait, don't answer that. I know what you're going to say. _I know more than you know.'_ She put on a high pitched girly voice as she mocked Michiru's words.  
  
  
I'm so glad you're catching on! The aqua haired girl teased. But seriously, I do know more than you. For example, she leaned in and whispered in her ear, I know that this is your fourth high school in less than two years. Perhaps you were running away from something?  
  
  
Haruka stepped back, startled, and hit her locker causing a loud clash of metal. Who do you think you are? She demanded, in a less than friendly tone. Have you been checking up on me? If you wanted to know something about me, you could've just asked me personally!  
  
  
And wouldn't you have blown up at me like you are now? Michiru asked calmly, a little too calmly for Haruka's nerves. I don't need to _check up on you_' to know who you are, but perhaps you'd like to check up on yourself.  
  
  
Look, I think you need to _check in_ with a psychologist, because apparently, you've got some loose wires underneath all that hair. Haruka replied, becoming more and more irritated by the second. Thankfully, the bell rang, signaling the start of class and potentially diverting any further arguments. The blonde stormed off to class, wondering why on earth Michiru kept giving off strange vibes.  
  
  
_Crimson.death.Running.rUn.faSTer.  
DArkNEsS.Helpme.DYing.blOOd.eViL.dARkneSS.  
cOlD.DeATH.BlOOD.rUN.hELPme.  
  
  
_  
  
  
Is there something about trigonometric laws that frightens you Miss Tenoh? A couple students chuckled into their textbooks; Haruka blinked a few times and looked around.   
  
  
Gomen nasai ... (A/N: means ... just in case ;) ) May I please be excused? The teacher gave her a skeptical look and nodded, unsure of what the sudden outburst was. Haruka quickly gathered her things and left the classroom, leaning against the door as she closed it. Taking a deep breath, she tried to think back on what it was that had startled her nearly out of her wits. _Death._   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Ryu said, stopping in his steps and grabbing Haruka's bag pulling her back. You know you have issues when you start dreaming about death. I think you're just concentrating too hard---not on school, but perhaps on a certain aqua haired beauty?  
  
  
Haruka jabbed him in his ribs ceasing his smirks, There's nothing going on between us.   
  
  
Sticking his tongue out at her, they both headed outside to the parking lot. Well, maybe you're just sleeping too much.  
  
  
Or maybe its a premonition?  
  
  
Haruka and Ryu both jumped, startled by the sudden interjection of another voice. For a Miss Goody Goody, you sure don't have a very good manners. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to eavesdrop?  
  
  
Its hard to block voices out of my head that have been there since before this lifetime. Michiru replied, with yet another mischievous grin plastered across her face.  
  
  
Well, I know how to block your voice out of mine. And that's all that's important to me. Haruka growled, slamming the door shut to her car and revving off into metropolitan Tokyo.   
  
  
Ryu chuckled, Don't mind her, she's just got a lot on her mind.  
  
  
I'm sure she does. About those dreams I presume.  
  
  
Erm, yeah ... maybe. Anyway, there's my little bro' waiting for a ride, I'll see you tomorrow, Michiru-chan! He called off, as he headed over to his car. It was barely 10 minutes since school ended, but the parking lot appeared to be deserted for a long time. A cool breeze flowed its way through, rustling through Michiru's hair.  
  
  
I know what you're here for, Setsuna-san.  
  
  
You're getting better at this. A tall dark woman appeared, standing next to Michiru looking off in the direction that Haruka had driven off to. But you should also know that you can't do this alone forever. You're going to need her help; the Witches 5 have been increasingly stronger since we first encountered them.  
  
  
She's having the dreams. I think it was the first time ...  
  
  
And once they keep occurring, she'll stop running.  
  
  
Are you sure about that? Sailor Uranus was always awfully stubborn.  
  
  
Setsuna smirked and began to lead the way back home, That's why you were awoken first.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: GASP! Can you believe it? It only took me exactly 409 days to update this story! LOL! Well, actually ... Alexis (to whom this story is dedicated to) was talking to me about and yes, while I do review other people's stories, I never really went back to look at my old stuff ... and amidst all that old stuff was this story that I never finished. While there are a lot of stuff I haven't finished, I felt that this was important to keep going. So, sorry if it takes me another 409 days to get this updated again ... but I'm gonna finish it!

Thanks to **Kyanite D, Wind Goddess Haruka, Kat Fay, t.A.T.u fan, rabbitTsukino, Kikboxxer, hunter007, Neko, **and **13th Knight** for reviewing the last chapter! Reviews make my day!

Btw, really hates me ... it always messes up my formatting... so, sorry if you get a jumbled version, I've tried a mabazillion times to make it legible.

Chapter 4

The Silence is coming. A deep voice resonated through the darkness.

_  
Crimson. DArkNEsS.Helpme.DYing.blOOd.eViL.dARkneSS.  
cOlD.DeATH. EvIL. siLEncE._

Haruka's eyes shot open as she awoke in a cold sweat, her breath coming out in quick raspy gasps. She sighed and put a hand across her forehead - this was the third time this week she had this dream. They didn't only come when she slept, but disturbed her even during consciousness. Though she didn't tell anyone, she had almost crashed her car during a practice trial as another one of these hit her. She managed to come out of it with all limbs intact, and blamed steering problems in her car.

Since the day she had met Michiru Kaioh, there had been a sense of dread inside her. It was as if she felt like there was a part of her missing, and what scared her even more was that she felt as if that piece was somehow related to Michiru. Michiru ... _the bane of my existence_ Haruka thought to herself. _Everything was going great until she came to this school!_ Almost every day the aqua haired beauty had approached her, telling her another cryptic message or something about her that no one could ever know. You can't keep running from it. I know you're having the dreams, you need to embrace your destiny _Ha, destiny! I make my own destiny - I'm Japan's youngest number one racer! _Leaning further back into her sheets she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Getting frustrated at this girl wasn't going to do anything.

Suddenly her alarm began blaring sharp noises in her room, --late last evening a mysterious woman known as a _Sailor Senshi_ saved several civilians from a vicious attack! Eyewitnesses claim this senshi to be the same savior in a recent string of attacks against innocents-- Haruka slammed her hand on the alarm shutting it off. She had been hearing many similar stories to this one, but couldn't shake this strange feeling of guilt. You're just paranoid, snap out of it! she scolded herself, finally rising out of bed and making a beeline for the shower.

As usual, school was monotonous and uneventful, each class nearly becoming progressively worst than the last. At the end of the day, Haruka and Ryu both headed out to the parking lot, chatting about the next race Haruka would be driving in. They had both waved their goodbyes to each other, but as Ryu inserted his car keys into the lock there was a bright flash of light and a sharp scream that pierced the sky.

Haruka blinked a few times, realizing that she had been knocked to the ground before she made it to her car. she called out, noting that the burst of energy came from where he usually parked his car.

Ryu's tone was beyond panic, and before she knew it a woman with long red hair was advancing on him. Your heart crystal is mine! Before Haruka knew it, there was another sharp blast of blinding light mixed with Ryu's screams of agony. A beautiful gem appeared from his chest, the light emitting from it was warming to the blond. She wanted to touch it, reach out and take it. She wasn't sure why, it just felt like she was supposed to be searching for it. However, before she could even get close to it, there was a blur of aqua that zoomed past her that snatched the crystal.

The redheaded woman was furious, That's mine! You can't take it!I think I just did. The woman smirked. Haruka had to do a double take on the woman. This was her. The woman she kept hearing about on the news stories. The aqua haired senshi that had saved so many lives ... but, that came from Ryu. She can't have it either - it belongs him!

Just who do you think you are anyway! The redhead scoffed, You're always interfering with my plans!My guardian deity is a planet of sea and sand, the senshi of grace, Sailor Neptune! (A/N: sorry, it just sounds so corny when i read it out loud, lol!) Something inside of Haruka was stirring, as she watched this scene play out, there was an awkward sense of deja vu brewing.

This is the last time you'll be a nuisance! She shot a beam of dark energy at the senshi, who quickly dodged it. A fight quickly broke out between the two, when the redhead kicked the crystal out of Sailor Neptune's hand. 

Before she even realized she had reacted, Haruka had ran forwards and caught the crystal in just the nick of time - moments later and it might've shattered on the ground. Holding it sparked something inside of her, a warm sensation. Give that to me! The woman shouted, shooting another ray of dark energy towards Haruka.

Haruka look out! Sailor Neptune unintentionally screamed, her emotions for the girl getting the better of her. Haruka looked up just in time to see the attack come at her. Making direct contact, there was suddenly another explosion of golden light before there was complete darkness.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow, check this out! We're exponentially dropping in the number of days for me to update, lol! Don't expect this trend to last long ... I'm supposed to be , however I have failed to find that word in my vocabulary, hahahaa. Anyhoo, since I'm experiencing another power failure, I can't remember everyone who reviewed and I can't check cause the modem isn't working (and therefore no internet) ... but if you did, thanks!

This is a really long chapter, well, on my standards at least. Hope you enjoy it For your reference, _italics_ are flashbacks ... hopefully you figure out who's. Here's a key hint: who's conscious and who isn't? Lol, I think that's evident enough. Again, hates me ... formatting always comes out looking so crazy and it skips words and random sentences. I know, how weird.

  
Chapter 5

  
Haruka look out! Sailor Neptune suddenly gasped when she felt a warm aura, but quickly covered her eyes as golden light filled the air. She was familiar with this situation, as this was how she discovered her own true self - but there was something very wrong here ... it was going far longer than she remembered it for herself. In the moment of urgency, her guardian had protected her, but what was happening now? She heard somewhere faintly in the background her opponent curse and disappear ... but the light still hadn't disappeared.

De-henshinning (A/N: is that even a word! Oo lol!) she ran towards the source, Setsuna-san! Please I need your help! Then, as fast as the light came it all disappeared. Haruka was lying unconscious on the floor, still holding Ryu's heart crystal. She leaned over her mouth to feel if she had a breath - it was faint, but nevertheless there.

Something isn't right.Obviously it isn't right! Her guardian was supposed to protect her! What happened? Michriu demanded, looking up at the senior senshi.

Setsuna put a hand over Haruka's forehead, I'm not sure ... as you know, when a guardian appears the person is brought back to their true form - their Senshi form. But ... I think Haruka-san is fighting against it. She's not letting her guardian spirit in. Let's move her to the bench over there.What does that mean! The aqua haired girl asked in a frenzy as they laid her down on a bench shadowed by the trees.

_/-/-/-/_

The Silence is coming.

Darkness. Evil. Death. The air was heavy with metallic stench of blood. Suddenly there was a rumbling in the ground, when destruction exploded from the floor beneath her feet, destroying everything in its path. The people were crumbling like the buildings around them, breaking apart into stones piece by piece. Perched on one of the buildings was a woman. A woman with long raven hair who was holding a large glaive. Her eyes radiated evil with such a ferocity it sent chills down Haruka's spine. She couldn't do anything but watch as the city and people were demolished.

A warm aqua light caught her attention and she tore her eyes away from the atrocities. We have to find the Messiah quickly. If you continue to run, you know what will happen to our world. Only you and I can do this.I don't know how to! Haruka screamed back at the figure embraced by such a beautiful light.

Only you and I can do this ...

/-/-/-/

It means that she's trying to escape her destiny, but now that her guardian has been released it won't leave either. She's trapped between two worlds, Michiru-san, you need to help her embrace her fate.

Michiru looked confused, How can I help her if she won't let me!Just trust yourself, and remember what you two share. Michiru sighed, why was Haruka always so damn stubborn! Taking her hand into her own, she held it tightly and closed her eyes._  
_

/-/-/-/

_But Okaa-san--No buts Haruka-chan!This isn't fair!Destiny isn't always fair and its time that you stopped running from yours.Well why can't I change my destiny!Because this is a gift from the gods, and you should feel fortunate to be blessed with it.Honey, your mother is right. We know you wanted to be a normal Uranian, but we aren't normal. You're a princess, and now you have to accept your future responsibilities._

Furious with her parents, Haruka stormed out of the throne room slamming the large double doors behind her. Sailor Senshi? No one ever mentioned this so-called destiny to her before. And now all of a sudden she was part of an elite group responsible for the safety of the entire galaxy? Were the gods trying to punish her!

/-/-/-/

Please Haruka ... don't fight it. I can't do this forever by myself. Ever since the first time I saw you at a race, I just ... couldn't stop thinking about you.

/-/-/-/__

Look out! Sailor Uranus quickly dodged another attack that was clearly aimed to kill her. If it hadn't been for her lover's call, she wasn't sure whether or not she would still be alive this very moment. The latest intruders from outside the galaxy were persistent and determined to enter the Moon Kingdom.

World ... Shaking!Deep ... Submerge!Deadly ... Scream!

Sighing in relief that the enemy had been vanquished, Sailor Uranus collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Haruka! Are you all right! Almost instantaneously Sailor Neptune was by her side, cautiously putting a hand over her forehead.

I'm fine ... just tired. Tired of the darkness. Tired of this life.I know, but we both know this is our duty. And we can't run away from it.

Sailor Uranus smiled, At least I have you to show me the light.

/-/-/-/

I know that you feel it deep inside too. We're meant to be together ... its been written in the stars since ... since forever. When I found out you were the one ... I was so relieved ...  
__

/-/-/-/

The bed seemed large enough for more than the two occupants in it. Holding each other in a soft embrace, the pair seemed exhausted yet extremely satisfied with what had just happened. The smaller figure whispered, fearful that if her companion wasn't conscious that she would have woken her.

The blonde replied, adjusting her position slightly under the fluffy covers. What is it? she asked, running a hand through the aqua tresses of Michiru.

I'm glad that I was chosen to be a Sailor Senshi. And that you were chosen to be my partner.Hai. Me too. I just wish this moment would never end. Michiru smiled and turned around, meeting her partner in another kiss that stirred much more passion than should've been allowed for one evening.

/-/-/-/

It had been what seemed like an eternity, and any hope of the blonde returning had dwindled away. Please come back, now that I know the truth, I'd die without you. Clutching Haruka's hand so tightly her knuckles had turned white, Michiru whispered the last words so softly, they were almost inaudible. You're my one true love.


End file.
